A lost soul's redemption
by Chronos guardian
Summary: Have you ever felt like you had nothing left in the world? Like you are an empty shell of what you once were? Aria has felt that and been there. Can helping Arika become an Otome save her soul and bring purpose to her dark life? An Otome will find her way
1. Chapter 1: My world is breaking

Yo Narrator speaking, this is my first Mai Otome story so please be nice okay. Well first of this story revolves around my main character who teams up with Arika. I hope you like this prolong, if you do tell your friends about it so they can read it. I hope all of you who read it review even if it's only to say two words. I'm open for criticism that only makes me into a better writer later anyway. Well here goes this is my story which takes place roughly before Arika goes to looking for the academy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Whispered thoughts out loud'

"**Angry person"**

_**

* * *

It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with birth**_

_"End od all hope" by Nightwish._

**

* * *

**

**Mai-Otome Resonance **

**Prolong: My world falls apart.**

"Aria-chan…Aria-chan…its time to wake up."

Aria heard a distant voice. It sounded familiar, the gentleness to it.

"Mama…"

Slowly her eye lids opened revealing cloudy ruby eyes that fluttered until they became focused. It was her mother. She could clearly see her mother's long light blonde hair.

"Mama what time is it?"

Her mother chuckled, "its 5:30 get up or you'll be late for school."

Slowly Aria slid out of her blue comforters and made her way into the bathroom.

"Aria-chan come downstairs when you're ready."

In the shower Aria heard the distant sound of her door closing. When she was done getting dress into her uniform she took one final glance at herself in the mirror. Her long platinum hair which she believed was a lightened version of her mom's blonde hung low to her knees. She was tall for her age but not as tall as the boys at her school. Since her mother runs a dojo she had a lightly toned body. Her deep blue sailor's uniform forming nicely around her E cup breasts. She didn't like the way she looked; she looked too mature for a 15 year old. With a heavy sigh she walked out her bedroom door, walking down the long hallway and down the marble steps.

"Ah Aria-chan hurry and eat your breakfast, the train should be arriving at the station any minute now." Her mom said as she focused on her cooking. Aria took her seat and ate her food. When she looked at the clock it was 6:03. Quickly she let the last piece of toast hang in her mouth as she ran out the door with her mom chuckling behind her. She ran all the way to the train station texting her best friend to wait for her. When she finally got to the train station, got her ticket and boarded the train just before the doors closed.

"Just in time Aria-chan" she turned to see her best friend, Jesse.

"Sorry you missed it I just finished the last piece toast a minute ago." Her friend pretended to look hurt.

"Why Aria-chan I would never wait for you just so I could have your breakfast."

Aria rolled her eyes before deciding to watch the local news on the tv screen across from her. Jesse chuckled and shook her head, things would never change. She didn't know change was the only thing you could count on to happen.

On the tv screen both of the news casters looked extremely pale. Finally the female news caster cleared her throat and began reading in a grim tone.

"It's just in today but it seems that a rogue otome is headed towards our city…oh my God! It's Risa of the pink diamond! She has ten slaves under her command. People please do not panic, go to the nearest shelter and stay there!"

Aria and her best friend stared in horror at the screen. In a matter of minutes the otome in silver and pink armor destroyed their small city with her slaves. Everyone on the train were screaming, Aria couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Aria's lower lip quivered in fear and her red pupils shrinking in terror.

"Ma-mama…? Mama!" Aria screamed, holding her head in denial. A shrill screeching noise came from the train tracks causing everyone to flinch at the harsh noise. Suddenly the train stopped sharply throwing the people who were standing at the slid doors.

"Ar-ia-chan…"

Slowly Aria turned to where the familiar voice had come from, it sounded so weak. Aria's blood ran cold as she saw Jesse with her head smashed against one of the metal holding rails.

"Jesse…" her voice came out as a squeak. She heard the bloody screams come from the rear cart of the train. Her body began to shake, tears streaming from her eyes. She turned back to her best friend. Jesse's body was pale, her lips an unhealthy blue. Aria wanted to scream for help but the fear of having whatever was killing the other passengers come find her instead took hold of her.

"No..no..no this can't be happening." She silently cried to herself. The screen was now blank with white noise coming from it. She heard distant footsteps coming closer. Taking one last look at her dead best friend Aria crawled under one of the train seats. She shut her eyes and mouth tightly together, nearly biting into her lower lip. She heard the sound of the automatic door open. The murderer walking in and then seeming to stop right beside the bench she was under.

Aria hoped the monster couldn't hear her whimpering. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears she prayed that had not been the reason the monster stopped. Aria could see the yellow glowing lights reflecting from the floor. The killer was an otome, she was Risa of the pink diamond. She watched the figure's features shrouded by the flickering lights of the train pick up her friend's dead body. She nearly screamed when she saw one of the otome's slaves eat her friend. Horror washed over Aria as she watches the other slaves do the same for other school girls her age. She was too terrified to notice the slaves carefully picking the ones they swallowed as if looking for some condition in particular. Finally the otome left with her slaves, blowing things here and there and then laughing like a maniac.

Aria stayed there curled up into a ball and crying for what seemed like days. Her Mother; her only remaining family and precious person was dead. Why was she still alive? She was a coward that's why. She hadn't faced her death like all the other unaware passengers, no she had hidden herself. Cried like a baby and done nothing, she could have dragged Jesse's body under the bench with her. Who knows maybe Jesse was still alive and only looked dead but now she was dead for real. The monster had swallowed her just like so many others. Aria cried and cried until her voice went hoarse and she fell asleep.

Her whole world had been destroyed by one Otome. She had done nothing to stop or save it. She was a **coward**.

End of Prolong.

* * *

How did you like that huh? I noticed there wasn't a place for Mai Otome fics why is that? Mai Otome and Mai hime are two different mangas and anime. Speaking of the manga how many of you guys have really read the Mai Otome manga? It's a really good one and the story line is completely different from that of the anime but don't worry my story takes place in the Mai Otome anime's plot. My next one wont, it'll probably be on the manga so I suggest you guys read it just so you don't get lost. There's nothing to lose the manga's plot kicks the anime's ass ten times over and please don't be angry I was only stating the truth. Any please everyone that reads this story review please or else I'll probably quit it. The more you review the more I update is my motto.

Chibi Narrator; You think they like the story?

Itachi: maybe.

Chibi Narrator: back to drawing pictures of my Aria-chan! Sake!

Itachi: review please…she means what she said about quitting the story.

Until next time sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue me!

Well here is the first chapter I hope you all enjoy.

_I've gotta get outta here  
And stuck inside there's a rut that I fell into by mistake  
Ooh gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you  
I'm begging you  
I'm begging you to be my escape_

'Be my escape' by Relient K

* * *

Chapter 1: rescue me!

"Poor Girl…to be the only survivor of that…"

Aria woke to the faint sounds of whispering and machines beeping. Slowly she began to become aware of her surroundings. She was in a hospital. Turning slightly to the side she saw a man and woman in white coats. She tried to lift her arm but stopped when the IV temporarily stung her.

"Ah I think she's waking up" said the woman. Slowly Aria hoisted herself up, wincing as her head stung.

"Miss Aria correct?" asked the doctor.

She nodded; her eye's half lidded and dulled. They must have medicated her. Slowly the doctor told her, what had happened and how they had found her. She almost snorted, saying it slowly wouldn't make the pain go away.

"You can be discharged by the end of this week. We'll try to find any of your relatives…"

Aria raised her hand to stop him before he went any further.

"All my relatives are dead. It was always only me and my mother but now I guess it's only me." She muttered the last part bitterly.

The doctor nodded, already seeing how hard life would be for her.

"Well then get some rest; I'll see you in the morning."

Aria watched them leave in silence. Once the door shut she placed her face in her hands and cried. The question 'why' ran through her head over and over again. She continued to cry for the rest of the week, eating only enough to please the doctors. In all truth Aria wanted to die, she wished it had been her who had died and not her mom. Slowly she began to lose track of time and everything around her. She was slowly becoming numb, a living zombie of what she once was.

The week ended and with a heavy heart the hospital workers had to let her go. Aria didn't know where she was going she just let her feet carry her wherever it pleased. Had she been walking for days or weeks she wouldn't have known. Her body automatically stopped when tired, moved when fully rested. She hadn't eaten anything. The once famous Sora Academy uniform now ragged with stains and tears. Suddenly she distantly felt her feet stop.

"Excuse me erm…are you okay?" asked a nervous voice.

Slowly Aria's mind began to resurface from the dark depths even as she fought against it. She frowned in anger, who was the asshole bringing her back to reality. Reality was painful, unbearable and unforgiving.

Aria felt cold like someone had thrown a bucket of water over her head. When her vision began to clear from the fogginess created by her numbness she saw it was raining. Her scowl deepened but then lightened at the thought of her dieing from hypothermia.

"Excusing me, you sure you're okay?"

Again the annoying voice; why wouldn't this person just ignore her like the rest of them? She turned around, taking in that she was in some deep forest. There was a girl about her age, shorter than her by a few inches. She had brown hair braided into two thin ponytails, held by a white hair clip. It was obvious she hadn't reached puberty yet because her boobs were still AA cups. There was also an innocent aura to her.

Aria grimaced in disgust at the worried look she was giving her. No one should be worried about her, she didn't deserve it.

"Why are you out here? Do you live in the city? It's raining hard out here lets go to my Grandma's place."

This girl sure talks a lot, thought Aria. There wasn't room for yes or no, the girl dragged her by the arm and pulled her towards the north direction of the forest. She held a one sided conversation with Aria about why she shouldn't be walking alone in the woods.

_What about you?_ Thought Aria, who had decided not to pay the odd girl any attention and instead studied the girl in front of her. It was plainly obvious that she was a forester's child; the way she moved through the woods was too natural for there to be anything else. She also seemed to know where she was going, meaning her grandma lived in the forest. The girl's clothes weren't anything trendy, just a large pink sweater like shirt on top of a white one that poked out up to her neck. She wore cream colored pants with red boots reaching her calf.

Slowly the two came to a small house on a hill. The weird girl had stopped talking a while ago and now stared at the house like it was cursed. Aria became intrigued, by what the girl had been saying on the way here it was apparent she adored her Grandma so why was she so afraid of the house.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my name is Arika."

Aria was surprise at the solemn tone. The inside of the house looked like an ordinary lodge. There were pictures lined on top of the fireplace. Aria guessed they were of Arika and her grandmother. Speaking of grandmothers, "Arika where is your grandmother?"

Immediately an uncomfortable silence rained down upon them. Arika's face darkened by her bangs and instantly Aria regretted asking the question. She was startled when Arika's head snapped back up with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Gran-granny died two days ago…sobs"

Aria stared at the girl in front of her. Arika was the same as her, why hadn't she seen that and instead she had thrown the girl's kindness in her face. The girl had no one now, she was obviously trying hid her fear and sorrow. Aria stepped forward slowly in a comforting nature.

_Its okay mama I'll take care of this little one_ thought Aria, maybe this was fate giving her a reason to live. Giving her a way to atone for her sins; yes she would take care of this girl like she was her own blood. Aria rapped her arms around the quivering girl, rubbing comforting circles on her back as she cried.

"Arika-sama my name is Aria, Aria Minamoto."

**Time skip a year later**

Aria smiled at the last customer leaving the bar. That had been a year ago, now they lived together in a small city because of Aria's job as a bar tender. Aria had enrolled Arika and herself in a cheap but good public school. Aria worked at night as a bar tender in a local pub called 'Radical Dreamers'.

"Aria-chan you can go home now I can take care of the cleaning!" yelled the manager from the back. Aria bowed before grabbing her coat and heading out the store. The manager sighed and shook her head, _such a diligent worker_. She had only hired Aria because of sympathy but soon the bar couldn't even run without the girl. She had made herself into such an indispensable part of the bar. Occasionally singing on stage for extra wages, the manager couldn't complain she was glad for all the new customers Aria brought in.

Aria headed down the street with her hands in her pockets. She stopped at the stop sign and sighed, _I wonder how Arika-sama is doing._ She lifted her head in time to see the ad for new Otome recruits and scowled. If there was one thing she hated it was otome but that seemed to be all Arika would talk about. Arika loved everything otome, her dream was to become one. Aria couldn't stop her savior's wish but that didn't mean she didn't mean she liked it. The blonde shook her head and continued walking when the light turned green not noticing the lustful looks of the college boys beside her. She walked through alleyways and streets to finally get to her cheap apartment with Arika.

She had money from her inheritance but she wouldn't touch it, she didn't deserve to. She swiped the card into the lock and walked into the living room. She removed her coat and pushed the button for the closet drawer to come out. She placed her cream colored coat on the hangar before closing the compartment up again. Arika obviously had forgotten to turn off the Tv before falling asleep. Silently as to not wake Arika up Aria found a blanket and tucked Arika in. She smiled when she saw Arika wiggle further into its warmth.

_Such a child_ she thought with a soft fondness. She headed into the kitchen sure Arika hadn't had dinner yet. After Arika's first try at cooking with an automatic stove had nearly burned down the apartment Aria had made the chore of cooking her own. She began getting the ingredients ready and getting the water to boil.

Arika'a noise twitched as she smelt something good. She began to wiggle her way out of the blanket in the end she succeeded to trip herself, landing face first to the floor. Aria turned around startled and worried until she saw Arika rubbing her nose and wincing. With a sigh she lowered the heat on the stove and wiped her hands on her apron before heading towards the confused teen. She crunched down beside Arika and gently pulled her hands away so she could see the damage.

"Don't worry Arika-sama it's just red I don't see anything broken."

Arika blushed and nodded her head, _she's always so nice._ Aria was about to rise and get back to cooking when Arika grabbed her hand.

"Wait Aria-chan there's something I need to tell you!"

Aria looked at her curiously but relented to sit down and listen to what Arika had to say.

"I saw it on the commercial; they're having try outs for the next batch of Coral Otomes!"

Aria held in a growl; damn this is what she had been trying to stop from happening. Now Arika was probably going to ask her to take her to try out or worse have them both try out. Aria had no desire what so ever to be an Otome. She was studying computer engineering to be a technologist expert not to become some weapon of mass destruction. She nearly blanched when her guess was confirmed by Arika's next request.

"Aria-chan lets go together and try out. You've been teaching me swordsmanship for so long, I want to show what I can do!" Arika was beaming with excitement.

_Damn those swords lessons_ Aria bit her lips in distaste. Arika placed her hands on Aria's shoulders and in an instant Aria knew she couldn't refuse her.

'Can we go please Aria-chan" She pleaded, unknowingly using her puppy dog eyes. Aria sighed and nodded her head, smiling when a thought came to her. Who said she had to do her best, she could just act poorly and fail the exam. As long as Arika passed that was all she cared about.

"Okay Arika-sama we'll go but first let's get something to eat." That ended the conversation much to Aria's relief. They ate dinner silently tonight, Aria's mind being clouded by bad memories being brought back. Arika occasionally taking glances at her silent partner and wondering what she was thinking about, after all Arika didn't know very much about Aria's past. It bugged her sometimes but never enough to have her ask the stoic blonde. Later that day they both headed to bed, Aria combed Arika's braids out along with her long hair before going to sleep.

"Goodnight Arika tomorrow I'll take sometime off so that we can go for the auditions."

A smile graced Arika's sleeping face.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to the academy I!

Next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to the academy I!

Aria woke up earlier than usual and headed off to take a shower. She quickly got dressed into her casual attire. She pulled on her black sleeveless turtleneck with light purple rays running up the sides. She pulled on her black skirt. She smiled as she felt the white silk frilly under layers brush her skin. Even she could indulge herself in cute skirts once in a while. Finally she completed her outfit with a pair of long black stockings reaching her mid thigh.

Aria slipped out of the room without waking her adopted little sister. Rushing for her coat, Aria slipped into her slippers and was out the door. If they were going to take those auditions they would do things the right way. She headed towards the transportation aid center to get tickets for the next ship to windbloom. Imagine her frustration when she found out all the tickets were bought by some snobby rich nobles. After giving the head office of transportation a good tongue lashing she began to think of a new plan. Surely Arika wouldn't give up her dream just because there were no more ships that passed the dessert. Aria jumped up when an idea hit her, she smirked. Sure it wasn't the best plan someone could come up with but it was better than nothing and displeasing Arika. First she headed to her job to get a vacation leave. Then she headed to a grocery store to get supplies for the trip. When she was done she headed to the mall to buy two suitcases. Smiling at her completed to-do list Aria headed back home.

Upon arriving home Aria noticed the house was too quiet, _she must still be asleep_, she thought. Aria didn't want to wake Arika from her peaceful slumber but for the plan she thought up they needed to head out fast.

"Arika-sama! Arika-sama wake up if you want to get there before the auditions are closed!" Aria yelled from the front door. Instantly Arika appeared in front of her, scaring the shit out of her guardian. Her hair was in disarray and she was still in her pajamas. She rubbed her eyes furiously before staring back at Aria with a determined gleam in her blue eyes.

Aria sighed, there was no stopping Arika, she would become an Otome no ifs ands or buts about it.

"Arika-sama please get dressed and pack all your necessary things in one of these suit cases."

Arika grabbed the blue one and disappeared into the apartment. Aria cringed and turned pale when she heard things crashing and breaking.

"Arika-sama I was just kidding you don't have to rush!" she let out a relieved sigh when she heard less things falling and breaking. _A clumsy Otome but an Otome non the less_, thought Aria. She stood up and packed her things, though she packed light having no intentions to pass the auditions. She mainly placed emergency supplies in her suitcase. When she was done she waited for Arika by the door. Aria was confused when she saw Arika come out in the same outfit she had seen her in on the first day the met.

"Arika-sama why that outfit?"

Arika gave her a strong smile, "Granny bought me this outfit and becoming an Otome was a dream between me and her. I guess I'm just wanted her strength with me when I take the test."

Aria couldn't help but smile, _such will_, she thought.

"Okay Arika-sama lets go but first I want to ask you something." Arika gave her a confused stare, not understanding why her guardian had become serious all of a sudden. Aria went on, "just how much are you willing to do to get to those auditions?"

"Anything!" said Arika without a second thought.

_**Anything**__ huh? such a dangerous word,_ sadly mused Aria. She'd have warn Arika later about saying such things.

"Arika-sama do you know how to play dead?"

Arika slowly nodded her head not getting where this was going.

"Good then there'll be no problems, lets go!" Aria pushed her out the door, locking it and then they were on their merry way.

Arika didn't quite understand the question's purpose but decided not to ask. She noticed too late that they were headed towards the colony gates. Arika was puzzled, from what she had seen when they had first got here, traveling by ship there was nothing but sand beyond the gates. Why was Aria leading her out towards the dessert?

"Aria-naasan why are we going towards the dessert?" she voiced her question.

Aria sighed, "Because there are many girls with the same dream as you who are richer than us. The trains have been pre-booked."

Arika bit her lips in annoyance, remembering all the bratty rich girls at her school that laughed at her each time she said she would become an Otome. She'd show them, who did they think they are? She would become an Otome, she just had to. Rich people usually weren't considerate to others on a lower class than themselves. They began their trek through the dessert using chaste steps in hopes of crossing quicker. The capes and goggles Aria had bought kept the sand out of their eyes.

After many hours of walking Aria felt like her footing would give way under her at any moment. She took a side glance at her companion and saw she wasn't fairing any better. She brought out her C.O.M.Pact device and did a scan of the area. _Thank you Kami! _She nearly burst into tears when she heard the scan beep from locating a vessel in the dessert headed their way.

"Arika-sama the time is now, lie down and pretend as if you were dead." she commanded. Arika looked at her confused and exhausted but complied, she wouldn't mind lying down. Aria followed suit and pretended to be dead as well. The plan was to have the cruise ship that was coming their way rescue them and in turn take them to Windbloom and in turn to Galderobe Academy.

Well that was the plan but not everything goes as planned. First they forgot to add in the factor that the people on the cruise ship might be rich uncaring bastards. Second they forgot that it was coolak season, so the rich nobles were too busy amusing themselves with the little puff balls. Not even sparing a glance at the two figures that were slowly being buried in the sand. The damn fuckers just kept going. Aria and Arika stood up tired and pissed. After Arika was done yelling at the back of the fading ship, they began to trek again.

"Arika-sama I'm sorry but it seems we'll have to get there by foot."

Arika frowned but reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. This time they trekked slower than they had started with only their anger at the nobles keeping them from collapsing on the dessert floor. After trekking for what seemed like days and leaning heavily on their walking sticks they finally saw the lights of the city.

"Arika-sama we're almost close to the city of windbloom." Aria said through gasps. She was right; they soon arrived back to civilization. The gate men by the city entrance gave them looks between surprised and awe. Walking further into the city Aria took their dirty cloaks and folded them into the curve of her arm.

"Wait up there Ariak-sama; I'll go get us something to drink. God knows we deserve them." She said pointing towards a terrace café of some kind. Arika nodded and watched as Aria disappeared into the crowd. Arika did as suggested; she walked up the steps with much effort. As she was taking off her goggles Arika's eyes spotted something. Instantly her mind forgot about Aria going to get drinks for them or about the girl in the red doll like dress. All she could see was the green liquid drink temptingly bobbling on the table. To add more fuel to the fire there was an Ice cream topping in the drink. Arika could no longer think, a primitive instinct to quench her thirst over took her.

Quickly Arika closed the distance between her and her life saver. Arika was already clumsy, adding in her fatigue then the following actions seemed guaranteed to happen. Arika reached out for the glass of elixir but instead her hand slammed into the table with too much force causing it to tip over. The doll dress wearing girl kicked the table at the loss of her balance causing the drink to go flying. Arika saw her life flying away and in an instant her instincts took over. She dived for the drink, not letting a single drop of it spill. The unknown girl landed on top of her back causing Arika's arm to curve on reflex in turn allowing her to quench her thirst. Arika drank greedily at the green drink not caring to taste, right now any drinkable liquid would have tasted like heaven for heaven it had been to her. The laws of gravity took effect and the ice cream topping came crashing down on the unknown girl's head.

A blonde haired man came rushing to the scene, "what's wrong Nina?!"

The girl now known as Nina was still trying to recover, "father?"

The girl's father though obviously too young to be her father blushed slightly with an uncomfortable look on his face. "N-nina your legs…"

The blue haired girl named Nina did indeed look at her legs and instantly locked them together, her face burning with embarrassment. Finally with her thirst no longer clouding her judgment Arika looked upwards. The blue haired girl was gripping at her dress trying to save the last bits of dignity she had left while glaring at Arika. Arika feeling this was the best time to faint thanked God that her already tired body complied; she fainted.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ELSE

A lady in her mid twenty with long dark blue hair reaching halfway down her back was staring out of her office towards the city below.

"I have a bad feeling" she said.

"You just might be right about it." said a sweet voice from the background. Another lady about the same age as the first began to pour some tea for herself and the other. She wore a purple version of the doll dress only hers was longer. She reached for her cup and took a sip of the tea, her demeanor calm and relaxed.

"Next week is the Princess' coronation ceremony. It seems several of them have already made their way into wind."

Quite the opposite of the raven haired woman who sharply turned out of irritation, "Damn Swartz" she cursed the name. "No matter how much he annoys us, he knows that we can't do anything about it due to the wind treaty. They'll be bugging us a lot this year. After all, it's been 14 years since that accident. But we've yet to find her. That's why I had you come back." she concluded walking over to the brunet, who sat smiling at her. An unseen emotion welling in her ruby eyes as she smiled. The raven haired woman could not sense the emotions rushing through the other and so ignored it.

"It is our job as the five pillars to serve the academy. Galderobe is always in a delicate position, as well." said the brunet in a carefree manner, like it was nothing unusual which in fact was true. The academy would always have enemies being the fact that they housed and trained the next batch of Otome. The raven haired woman sighed and took a seat. Her patience and mind wearing thin. "Either way, all we can do is worry about it after it happens. I'm counting on you." she flickered her blue hair, a habit she had gotten from her vain ways.

The brunet seating across from her drank deeply from her cup before opening her crimson eyes again. "Listening to your concerns is my job too…Principal."

* * *

BACK WITH ARIKA

"Grandma!" gasped Arika finally waking, a baby blue handkerchief flying off her head from her abrupt movement. Now that she was seating up she looked around, finally taking in the fact that she had no idea where she was. _Where am I? Oh no Aria is going to kill me!_ she thought, panic running through her in waves.

"A thousand apologies, father"

She heard a distant yet familiar voice. Turning towards where the voice came from Arika caught sight of the blue haired girl and a blonde man together.

"To have something so shameful happen in public…" Arika continued to listen in on the conversation unknowingly.

"Don't worry about it. That was an accident. An unfortunate accident, Ni-na." said the blonde man, his eyes locked with the sky as he tried to assure the girl nothing was wrong.

"It really was an unfortunate accident, father." argued the girl; Arika thought the whole conversation sounded weird. It was almost like the girl wanted to get yelled at, punished even. The blonde haired man obviously was going to let the whole incident go. Finally deciding she had heard enough of the awkward conversation Arika spoke up.

"Umm…" The blue haired girl instantly turned and gave her a vicious glare, making sure her 'father' couldn't see it. Arika shrank back a little wishing she could faint again but alas miracles only happen once. She really needed to ask them where she was if she was to find Aria. Deciding doing something of good will would probably lighten the situation she handed the blonde man the blue handkerchief, too afraid of the blue haired girl biting her head off if she tried to give it to her.

"That's right, this. And also, thank you for the juice Ni-na-chan."

_What juice, it's not like I gave it to you out of free will you just high jacked it from me and on top of that embarrassed me to half of windbloom_, thought Nina. She snatched the handkerchief out of the traveling girl's hands. Her anger still not smoldered.

"Its Nina." She said gruffly.

"huh." Was the only intelligent thing Arika could say.

"The only one allowed to call me Ni-na is father." She explained though it didn't seem like she wanted to go further than that.

Arika slowly turned to the blonde haired man, "Father." She wondered, the blonde haired man seemed too young to be a father let alone Nina's. Unknowingly bringing out her puppy dog eyes she skipped over to the blonde.

"How come?" she gave him a searching look.

"I don't know" said the blonde, looking half confused himself the other half probably already used to it.

"Major!" called another voice.

The group turned to the new comer. He was a young man who wore glasses with brown hair that was on the boarder to a dark red. "Thank you for the visit home!"

"Sure" replied the scarred blonde. "Nina, thanks for picking me up."

"Sure." She answered while on the inside she was bursting with joy.

"You…You kept reminding me of something, and now I remember. An ant." He exclaimed.

"An ant?" was all Arika could say back, the image of her head being replaced by an Ant's taking form. Instantly her cheeks puffed out in anger, "Don't call me an ant! I'm Arika. Yumemiya Arika!" _Besides you wouldn't want me telling you of all the things you resembled now would you bastard, not saying that I resemble an ant or anything._ She fumed.

"Pardon me. I'm Artair Kingdom's residing embassy officer, Sergay Wang." he said in a relaxed pose as he walked away, clearly not meaning it.

"I hate ants! I hate people who called me an ant, too!" screamed Arika finally poking out her tongue in a childish manner, hoping her point got across.

"What's wrong? anty Arika." said a smug Nina as she walked past.

"Ah, wait! I still need to repay you for the juice!" she called out.

"I don't need it" retorted Nina, obviously just wanting to get away from the childish girl.

"Ah, but!" said Arika, panicking since she had yet to ask for directions to get back to where she and Aria said they would meet. "I can't do that." She ran after Nina, hoping to get a little bit friendlier with the girl.

"Granny told me to repay the kindnesses I receive." she said catching up with Nina's brisk pace.

_You still on that, I've told you. You high jacked my drink which was rightfully mine!_ Nina ranted childishly in her mind, the only place where she allowed herself to do so.

"Then don't follow me." she commanded. "You're in my way, an eyesore, and annoying." Nina sped up and the chase was on. Arika suddenly felt the strangest urge to annoy the girl. Arika followed her everywhere, bugging her about paying for the drink and so on. She wanted to know what made the other girl tick.

* * *

IN THE PALACE

In the palace things were going crazy, the princess had decided today would be one of those days she pulled her disappearing act. The maid, guards just about every one the palace could afford away from their post were looking for the Princess.

The princess' personal maid sighed, holding the princesses fat purple cat. "She disappeared again."

A brown skinned man, quite round along the belly with curly red hair walked up to her. "I've sent a search party out into the town as well."

The maid bowed her head in gratitude, "Sorry to trouble you, as always." They both let out a resigned sigh and the fat cat meowed.

* * *

BACK WITH ARIKA

Arika came running out of the subway station, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Sure she and Aria had lived in a city but Windbloom was much larger than that one and everything seemed to fascinate her. She saw Nina beginning to walk away on her own and chased after her, she needed directions.

"I'm sorry but from here on out you'll have to take care of yourself. I reall-" She couldn't finish her sentence before Arika interrupted.

"Do you know where the school Galderobe is?" she asked knowing Nina was getting sick of her and she wasn't going to stick around for much longer. Nina's cheeks puffed out and she eyed Arika suspiciously, "What business do you have at that academy."

She pretended not to know of the school when in fact if any sane person were to be asked they'd look at her clothing and know right off the bat she was from the academy. The girl in front of her was strange indeed.

"I'm searching for my mother. But the only thing I know about her is that she used to be an Otome. Galderobe is a school for Otome, right? So if I become an Otome as well…"

"Impossible." said a snobby Nina.

Arika's annoyance instantly pricked up, she was tired of people telling her what she could and can't do. If she wants to be an Otome she'd be a damn Otome!

"Why?" she tried to ask in a polite tone though in her mind Nina didn't deserve it.

"You don't know anything. Where did you come from?" Nina asked with her hands on her hips.

"Galeria." softly said Arika.

"I don't know what kind of remote place that is, but you don't have the slightest clue about Otome." deducted Nina.

"And what if she doesn't, lack of knowledge has never stopped humans from seeking out the unknown so why should it stop her?" questioned somebody. Arika would have known that voice anywhere.

"Aria-naasan!" she exclaimed, running to give the other a hug. Aria just smiled at the girl's antics before switching her gaze to Nina. Time seemed to freeze and it was only the two of them. Nina looked around perplexed of why she was beginning to feel anxious and scared. She looked back at the two and saw the newcomer. The girl with the long platinum hair was glaring at her. Her crimson eyes seemed to flash dangerously. Nina's knees almost gave out on her but right before they did the moment ended and time began to move again. Nina gulped, _who is she?_ she anxiously thought. To be able to scare an Otome was no easy fit even a coral Otome.

Aria simply smiled, she knew she had gone over board with the killer intent but she didn't like how the girl was picking on Arika. Speaking of which, "Arika-sama where were you? I searched the whole café hon."

Arika blushed slightly, remembering her folly. "A lot of things happened Aria-naasan, I'm sorry."

Aria shook her head and sighed, "Don't worry about it, and who is this?" She asked her head gesturing towards Nina who was rooted to her spot. Arika turned back to Nina and smiled, "She's my new friend Nina." She chirped.

Nina seemed to snap out of her dazed state, "Who's your friend here, anty Arika. You are the one following me around town."

"Well that wasn't a nice way to put it Nina-san." chided Aria while giving her a warning look. Nina took to understanding immediately and began to try to walk away again when the other girl, what was her name again. Oh right Aria stopped her.

"Nina-san do you mind showing us to Galderobe Academy since you are one of their students." Arika gasped in shock and if the situation were any different Nina would have given her a smug smirk but as it was Nina knew Aria wouldn't take that kindly.

"I-…" she began but again couldn't finish her sentence before she heard someone scream. All three of them turned to see a girl with purple hair falling from a roof at a fast speed. Nina's Otome training started kicking in and she bolted towards the suicidal girl. Aria set Arika on the ground and they followed shortly after. Nina was beginning to feel worried that she would not get there in time when she saw two blurs pass her.

"Arika hold the cloak on your end, me and Nina will hold this end."

Before she knew it Nina, The almighty Nina Wang was following in lead with some strange girls. They had the cloak spread out not a second too soon. The purple haired girl came crashing down on the cloak, but her pressure was too much and she was thrown onto a wooden crate nearby.

The purple haired girl removed a boxed from her head, her green eyes were wide. "My life span just decreased." she commented.

She looked at the three teens staring at her worriedly, well one actually the other two just looked curious. Clearing her throat the girl quickly thought of a way to turn the situation in her favor.

"W-well done! I compliment you three." Her speech was interrupted when some men in official uniforms ran into the alley.

"You three, return that girl to us." said one, his red glass gleaming in the sun. To the other three they looked like perfect criminals. The purple haired girl dressed in rich robes yipped and turned to the three quickly.

"Listen you three, save me. They're evil kidnappers." The men stopped in shock at the accusation.

"O-oh no, they're the outlaws that Granny was talking about!" screamed Arika spazzing out. She grabbed the girl's hand and made a B line for it. The men were obviously trying to say something but Nina knocked them out with a swift kick when one of them reached into his pocket. She obviously thought he was about to bring out a weapon. Aria didn't trust the little purple haired girl but whoever Arika wanted to help she would help as well. She waited until the other two girls had left giving them a head start and then turned back to the officials. They seemed to have grown in numbers but that was okay, she wasn't a bouncer for nothing. Cranking her knuckles and making the men flinch she disappeared and appeared right in front of them. There were many screams and grunts of pain but in the end all that was left was a pile of bruised bodies. Aria decided for the benefit of the doubt she'd better check who they were. She searched into one of their coats and found a military ID.

"Oh my…this will be interesting." She tossed the ID back onto the body and went in search of her misguided charge.

* * *

Chibi Narrator: this sucks men, where are my reviews?

Itachi… next story.

Chibi Narrator: you're right I can't feel down I have other stories to update!


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to the academy II

_this is my time, to shine  
this is my place to find  
all that I have inside  
I never knew_

_this is my time to show  
what I must have always known  
that nothings impossible  
and dreams come true_

_everybody's got the strength inside  
all it takes is time to realize  
that you and only you  
can be the one to decide_

_I can, I will, I know that everything I want  
I can do  
believing in my self  
then every wish I make will come true_

_oh,  
it took a while to get this far  
but I'm here now_

_"This is my time" by Raven Symone._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Getting to the academy II

Arika and Nina double teamed the shady men that came their way. Arika hadn't noticed she'd tossed the strange girl into the canal until Nina asked. The two girls didn't take note of the shadow of a man holding a picture of the girl they were protecting.

The dark man smirked and pulled out a black envelope. He aimed for the strange necklace with a purple triangular crystal. An ominous atmosphere seemed to build around him as he stared at the crystal.

_**

* * *

**_

Back at the palace

A chubby dark skinned man was seen yelling at his subordinates for allowing the princess to outrun them. The royal maid to his left sighed and wondered where her charge had gone. For one moment her rational mind left her and the maid asked the Princess' favorite cat to find her. The cat gave her the are-you-crazy look before going back to chewing its lunch.

_**

* * *

**_

Back with Arika

Arika, Nina and the strange girl poked their heads out of the bushes by the airport. The poor purple haired girl looked like she'd been through better days. She was probably rethinking her request for help.

"I think we're safe now?" said Arika, not really sure herself. The purple haired girl asked, "I-is it?" in a depressed voice before sneezing. Nina glared at the two for ruining her plans for the day.

"Ahh, what is this place?" asked Arika in awe as she stared at the airship parked on the landing track.

"That used to be Windbloom's most famous airport Arika-sama".

Arika screamed, practically jumping out of her skin as she turned around to see Aria. "Aria-neesan you scared me!" she proceeded to pout.

Aria gave her an apologetic smile but her red eyes strayed to the purple haired girl. "What happened to you?"

"They did" said the girl with scornful finality to her voice. Aria sighed and pretended not to know the little girl had lied to her.

"Aria-neesan what's an airport?" asked Arika, allowing her curious mind to take over her. Aria sighed remembering Arika had lived a sheltered life before she'd come into it. She was about to speak but Nina beat her to it. "It's a place where flying machines used to rest their wings".

Arika raced forward towards one of the planes, her excitement showing through her smile. "No way, these flew? Like birds?"

"Yes they did Arika-sama" said Aria as she and the rest joined Arika at a slower pace. The mysterious girl sneezed and grumbled, "I'm soaked and feel gross. Someone bring me a change of clothes!" she finally yelled out her frustrations.

"Then wear this" said Arika innocently motioning for the girl to wear her dirty cloak.

"No, not something that dirty" said the girl as she turned her nose towards the sky in arrogance. Aria's red eyes hardened but she didn't say anything. Kids like her would get a wake up call soon enough without her forcing it.

"What's with you, when we saved you?" asked Arika, she didn't like the new side the girl was showing her either. "Granny said that ungrateful people are the most rude".

Aria couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. Their little charge didn't seem to think so and tried to defend herself. "What insolence is this?"

"I'll be off now" said Nina after flipping her phone closed, effectively breaking the argument. The little girl seemed startled that one of her protectors actually had a life that she needed to attend to. "What?" she asked, her green eyes wide with panic.

"You're fine now right? Take care of yourself from now on" said Nina as she pocketed her phone and made movement to leave.

"W-wait! I said wait!" screamed the girl as she ran after Nina. Arika looked towards Aria, "She doesn't trust us much does she?"

Aria shook her head, "Nope. Now I think we should follow Nina too. She's going to show us to the school after all".

The little girl blocked Nina's path and screamed, "Are you going to abandon me?" her voice rising higher with hysterics. Nina glared at the girl before placing her hands on her hips. "My leave is up".

The purple haired girl didn't seem to be thinking. She brought up her right hand to show off the red ruby ring placed on her middle finger. "Then how's this?" she asked with a satisfied grin.

Nina's eyes widened with shock, "Y-you're…!"

Aria's eyes narrowed, "So that's why they were chasing you". Arika was left in the dark. _What's going on? Its just a stupid ring!_ She thought.

The purple haired girl continued to gloat, now circling Nina as she spoke. "You guys are the decorative flowers to put beside royal powers, right? The serve me!" she pointed her fist towards Nina's face to show case the ring again.

Aria growled as Nina kneeled before the little brat. "Please forgive me for all of my insolence" said Nina with her head bowed. Arika remained confused. Since when did Nina bow to anyone?

"Nina-chan, you don't have to apologize to a girl like her".

"You don't know anything, do you?" said the purple haired girl as she flicked back her hair, pretending not to notice how slimy it was. Aria tried hard to stifle her laughter into giggles. Sometime nobles amused her. "Otome from Galderobe can't disobey us in any way" continued the girl as Nina glared at Arika.

Arika gasped, her mouth forming an O. "An Otome? Nina-chan is?"

Aria felt like smacking herself. She was sure she'd taught Arika better than this. The girl's childlike nature was refreshing but at times it made one want to kill themselves.

In the woods behind them the same creepy man stood behind a tree and watched everything unfold below. He placed his hood back on top of his untamed mop of hair and pricked his finger on the purple crystal necklace. His blood seemed to be absorbed by the crystal which glowed a malevolent red. He began to pray, "I pledge in the name of the black light. The Ancient Light, god of knowledge and wisdom. Provide me with a royal slave!"

His eyes closed and once they opened they were gold with silted pupils. The wind around him became violent enough to crack the earth and build dust.

Arika and her party remained unaware of the man's doings until they heard the large explosion. All heads turned to see a robotic beast arise from the forest.

"W-what's that?" asked Arika, a bit scared that such a thing appeared. Aria's red eyes narrowed while Nina frowned. The purple haired girl who was yet to tell her name looked slightly daze with disbelief.

"A slave?" commented Nina, having never fought or truly seen one first hand. The mysterious girl gasped when the dangerous machine turned its massive head towards her. Energy began to gather by its base and the girls knew to run. The ball of energy missed them and hit the blue plane Arika had been commenting on before. The shockwave of the explosion was too much and they were sent flying. Within the building many people saw the smoke arise from the destruction and panicked.

Aria and her party were given no time to recover as the machine jumped in front of them. Nina picked herself off the ground and glared at the slave. It seemed to see this and opened its mouth, allowing a chilly wind to blow out of it. The purple haired girl began freaking out. She grabbed onto Nina's arm and started babbling nonsense. "Do something!"

"You are not my master" explained Nina. Secretly she wondered, _if I defeated this thing would father…?_

Aria's piercing red eyes watched Nina closely. Was a coral Otome really thinking she had a chance against a slave? Nina seemed to think so because she turned to the little girl with a determined look in her eyes. "I understand. As an interim master, please give me certification to use the Robe".

The girl was still freaking out as Nina kneeled once again before her. "Certification? _That?_" she asked a bit embarrassed. Nina saw nothing embarrassing about the situation and spoke up, the machine was advancing after all. "Yes, please hurry".

Aria had half a mind to stop them from making the mistake but then again there was a killer machine heading for her and Arika and she just didn't want to take chances. If Nina could stall for time a stronger Otome would come to aid them.

The purple haired girl seemed to understand the situation and with a resigned voice she asked Nina her name.

"Nina Wang" said Nina making sure to bow once again. The little girl seemed to sweat a little as she leaned over Nina's ear. "O-okay, Nina Wang". She kissed the red earring on her ear. "My Otome with the Gemstone of Coral, in my name, unleash you power".

Nina began to stand, her eye burning and ready for the fight. The floor around her began to glow green as Nina shouted, "Materialize!"

The transformation was immediate. Her red earring shone brightly and codes began to appear within its depths. Nina arched her back and a larger projecting of herself came forth. Her armor began to appear on the projection and it came back into her. Nina's clothes disappeared in place of a dark pink armor and black tights with odd white stockings. She clapped her hands once and sparks flew, showing her armor was indeed made of a metallic material.

Nina now in her Coral Robe stood strong and ready to fight. Arika's hair stuck up on ends, she was so shocked by Nina's transformation, and Aria feared she'd faint. Fortunately for them all she did not.

**

* * *

**

Back at the academy

In the science department a woman with short curly brown hair, wearing an exposive blue corset under her lab coat was looking into a microscope. An alarming beeping noise cut her research short as she turned to see the disturbance. On a large chart, her data told her something had gone wrong somewhere. She ran to tell the head mistress immediately.

"Are you sure about it?" asked the head mistress.

"Yes, And from the same location, I see the activation of the number one Coral, Nina Wang's, Robe" said the researcher on the other end of the phone line.

"Understood. Keep observing them, chide" said the head mistress with a frown as she placed the phone back to its receiver. Her loyal friend stood from her chair. "So Swartz is here".

"They're in wind" said the blue haired mistress as she walked over to the table. "But our student is fighting in her Robe. It's against the treaty".

"Oh. In that case, whoever gave the certification must be nearby. The only one who's capable of doing that in Wind is…" said her friend, leading her on.

The blue haired woman finally understood, "The princess!"

"If that were the case, wouldn't that make everything even?" said the light haired brunette.

"It looks like we have our excuse to intervene" said the head mistress. "All right lets go" she headed for the door. "We'll kill Swartz".

Her friend watched with a pleasant smile on her face. "May I borrow one person?" she asked after her friend.

**

* * *

**

Back with Aria

Nina jumped high into the air and gave the machine a strong kick to the head. It tilted to the side and look like it would fall but it corrected itself soon after. Aria ushered Arika and the mysterious noble towards the building. Nina jumped in front of them, gripping tightly to her rod. _No matter how much I concentrate my power, this Coral Robe isn't enough_ she thought with anguish.

The slave did not waste a second and opened its mouth. A blue stream of power raced towards them and Nina was left to shield them or die. The force had been too strong and in the end the four girls were thrown to the other side of the airport.

"This is making me mad" yelled Arika as she grabbed Nina's rod and tossed it like a javelin. Her toss was strong enough to allow it to sink into the slave's forehead but not enough to cause much damage. The purple haired noble watched her with wide eyes and her mouth open. Aria shook her head.

"Ahh, it didn't work after all!" yelled Arika as she saw the machine get angrier. Nina drew the noble to her side and yelled at Arika, "What are you doing?!"

"You made it angrier!" yelled the noble little brat. Arika nodded, "You're right".

"I'd be pissed too if I had a stick stuck into my forehead" said Aria through half lidded eyes. The machine blasted at them yet again with the flaming ball of energy. Nina grabbed the little girl and Aria grabbed Arika, not too sure if Arika's clumsiness would allow her to escape death. They ran into the hatch of one of the empty planes. The aftershock of the attack caused Aria and Arika to tumble in. Arika's treasure necklace came out of her pink coat. It began to shine a bright blue in the middle of the four startled girls. Suddenly the whole plane became operational. It began to lift off without a pilot and rammed itself against the threat.

Military cars rushed towards the scene. Out of the crowd a fancy white limo raced past them. Inside the head mistress, her best friend and one of her students sat contemplating what to do.

"Akane, you focus on saving Nina and the Princess".

"Yes, Principal" said the young girl with short straight brown hair.

"Shizuru, you kill the slave" order the head mistress. Her friend named Shizuru nonchalantly said sure. She placed a comforting hand on the trainee beside her. "Don't worry. Stay calm".

"Yes, Shizuru Onee-sama" said the Akane with adoring eyes. The head mistress turned toward the driver, "Okay, send them!"

The two Otome's seats parted and edged out towards the sides. The doors opened automatically as the seat launched out by the car's side. The otomes jumped into the air. They spread their arms and glided through the air.

On the plane Arika's necklace continued to glow and the plane flew through the sky. Aria noticed Nina staring at Arika's necklace from the corner of her eye. Aria had had her own suspicions about the necklace since Arika told her about her mom being an Otome. Her suspicion now seemed to be true even if Arika didn't realize it. Her mother had placed her gem into that necklace. Nina was probably thinking something along those lines. As for their little companion she was just enjoying the ride now that there wasn't a ten foot giant robot firing energy balls at them.

At the worst moment the machine jumped onto the plane, its weight forcing it to go down. Arika's necklace stopped glowing and they began to fall.

Shizuru and Akane arrived at the scene just time. Shizuru dressed in her stunning purple Otome's armor with black tights that went all the way to her feet rather than stopping at her hips like the trainees. She held her golden double ended blade posed and ready to strike. With mastery of her weapon she twirled it and the blade detached itself becoming longer and whip-like. It cleaved the plane in half and the slave was forced to jump away from it or have it explode in its face.

Arika and her group were thrown into the awaiting sky. They all screamed and panicked. Aria tried to move herself over to Aria so she could take most of the damage when they hit land. Nina grabbed the unconscious noble brat's hand and then reached for Aria's. Once they were all connected Arika's pendant began to glow again and for a brief moment Arika was in an Otome's Robe. She held them up for as long as she could but once again the glow stopped and the image of her Robe faded away. They began to fall again but she'd already bought them enough time. Akane came around and rescued them from their suicidal drop.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her sweet voice.

The others nodded and she lowered them to the ground. They watched the battle that was about to take place between the slave and the purple Otome.

Shizuru gracefully descended to the street floor. The level of her power showing as the wind around her picked up, shattering the glass windows of buildings behind her.

The chubby dark skinned man announced her title with awe. "Purple Crystal of the Banquet, Meister Shizuru Viola. An Otome is going to fight? Seriously?"

Shizuru began to take measured steps towards the monster. Her curvy body moving with the grace of a queen and her heels clicking as her feet hit the pavement, "So, it's time for cleanup" she said.

The slave growled and roared as it built up more energy. Shizuru wasted no time in dealing with it. She twirled around, her purple dress like armor flaring at her sides as she spun her long sword. Once again it detached and extended itself like a whip and she lashed it towards the slave. It all happened too quickly for an amateur to tell but before they knew it she was behind the slave with her hands by her side. "You've got something stuck in your forehead" she commented.

The slave turned and tried to pick out the stick from its forehead but suddenly it fell to pieces. The explosion that came afterwards was to be expected and Shizuru was not fazed in the least as the wind blow her long hair forward. The body of the creepy man before appeared on the ground as it began to disintegrate. The people of Wind gathered around in wonder of what was happening.

Akane flew the four over to the academy. Arika couldn't stop babbling on about how cool the whole thing had been. Aria on the other hand never took her eyes off of Shizuru. _What swordsmanship_ she thought with wonder. Maybe not all Otome were as terrifying as Risa. Once they had landed on the academy grounds Arika declared her wish to become an Otome.


End file.
